I'm With You
by Arjuna Spike
Summary: Após encontrar a nave de Spike, a Swordfish II, Faye a segue, apenas para descobrir que seu piloto era um ladrão. Entretanto, a partir daí ela vai encontrar pistas que revelam que Spike pode estar vivo...Presente de Natal pra Dark Faye!


**I'm With You _Eu estou com você  
by Avril Lavigne & The Matrix_**

**I'm standing on the bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought that you'd be here by now**

_**Estou em cima da ponte**_

_**Estou na escuridão**_

_**Pensei que você estivesse aqui agora**_

Havia se passado um ano desde aquele acontecimento. Um ano desde que ele a deixara ali, naquele corredor, de costas para ela, e de frente para a morte. Aquela cena a deixou tão desesperada que só lhe restava chorar, e a noticia mais dura, veio depois: Spike, um dos maiores caçadores de recompensa, estava morto.

Faye continuava sua vida de caçadora ao lado de Jet Black...Ed havia ido embora junto com Ein, então só restaram os dois. Uma recompensa aqui...outra ali..os dois até que se entendiam, mas claro sempre discutiam.

Os dias se passavam, mas para Faye todos os dias eram uma tortura, é verdade que retornara à sua vida, porém seu coração não estava feliz não conseguia esquecer uma pessoa, aquele que morreu tentando saber se estava vivo, o melhor caçador de recompensas: Spike Spiegel. Jet também ficara triste pela morte de seu amigo, mas sabia que naquele dia, nada poderia impedir Spike, mas não queria ver o amigo morto.

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground**

**I'm listening but there's no sound**

_**Mas não há nada além da escuridão**_

_**Sem pegadas no chão**_

_**Tento ouvir algo mas não há som**_

Está sol, o vento marinho é bem quente e a areia bate entre as pernas. Não é a primeira vez que Faye vê uma praia..mas gostava de ficar ali, admirando as gaivotas. Já estava anoitecendo e não queria voltar pra casa, por algum motivo queria ficar ali, mas já era tarde e o vento marinho esfriara. Desistiu. Foi a bordo da nave em direção ao espaço.

-Ei...isso é jeito de chegar, conseguiu a recompensa?

-Jet...vai se danar

-Haha! Sabia incompetente como sempre! - Faye perdeu a paciência e estava pronta pra pegar a sua arma, mas um tiro contra a Bebop, os assustou – Que diabos foi isso?

- Eu não sei!- Disse Jet já correndo pro painel de controle, seguido por Faye. Mas ambos pararam estarrecidos ao verem uma nave simplesmente igual à de Spike indo embora. Era a Swordifh II.

Faye não acreditava no que via, logo sua cabeça foi preenchida por lembranças, principalmente, a última vez que se viram...

-_Olhe bem nos meus olhos! ...O que eles vêem... não são a verdade, é o que penso..._

Voltou a si ainda abalada, e foi correndo para a sua nave.

- Pra onde diabos você ta indo?

- Vou atrás dele!

- Espera aí, você...

- É o Spike com certeza! Eu vou buscá-lo nem que seja no inferno!

- Ei , eu vo...

- Eu vou sozinha, não me atrapalhe! – Já entrando a bordo – Manterei contato!- E saiu voando em direção à Terra da qual acabara de sair.

Faye mais uma vez se via no espaço, negro, escuro, perdido...Estava fora de si de novo, enquanto murmurava algumas palavras como "maldito" "desgraçado" e incrivelmente começava a chorar...não sabia como agir...

- Traga-o de volta. – disse Jet através do comunicador. A resposta de Faye, foi um olhar.

**Isn't anyone tryin to find me**

**Wont somebody come take me home**

_**Não há ninguém tentando me achar?**_

_**Ninguém virá me pegar em casa?**_

Sentado, olhando para as várias garrafas de uísque e fumando, Spike estava com um olhar distante. Na sua mente, imagens...Júlia, Vicius. De repente, lembrou-se quando deixou a Bebop para trás...

- Bebop...- sussurrava, enquanto a imagem de Jet, Ein, Ed invadiam sua mente. Mas lembrou se do rosto de Faye...Faye Valentine. Lembrava-se da pergunta dela: "Você quer se matar?". - ... É eu acho que eu morri mesmo.- disse, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- O senhor disse algo?

- Hã? Não...pensei alto só isso.

- ...O senhor quer mais uma bebida?

- Não...chega.

- O senhor não vai pra casa? Está aqui há vários dias...

- Eu não tenho pra onde voltar...afinal eu estou morto..morri pela segunda vez, não sei se devo ressuscitar.

- Por que diz isso?

- É uma longa história. Não sei se me aceitariam de volta...Eu não sei por que... mas, eu me sinto, morto. Tenho vagado de cidade em cidade, planeta a planeta, procurando uma razão para voltar existir, por que, embora eu aparentemente esteja vivo com esse corpo...minha razão de vida está morta, minha razão de morte, não vive mais...Eu nem sei quem sou eu.

- Espere, por que, com certeza, alguém irá buscá-lo. Sabe, eu penso que nós não necessitamos de uma razão para viver, nós simplesmente precisamos encontrá-la. Por que a vida vale muito para ser insignificante.

-Feh! Fácil falar. – Spike se levantou e espreguiçou. Começou a andar, em círculos, no bar vazio e alguns minutos em silêncio, voltou a se sentar em frente ao balcão

– Meus amigos, não me aceitariam de volta...

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Wont you take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I dont know who you are**

**But I'm, I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

_**Está uma maldita e fria noite**_

_**Estou tentando decifrar esta vida**_

_**Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão**_

_**E me levar a algum lugar novo?**_

_**Nem sei quem você é, mas eu estou com você**_

_**Estou com você**_

- Ei, quem está ai? Responda! – Faye tentava se comunicar com a Swordifh II.

- Merda! Quem é essa? Nossa, essa nave é demais! Foi ótimo roubá-la!

- Responda, eu atirarei!

- Calma! Não precisa atirar. Nossa...belos peitos você tem.

Faye percebeu que não era Spike, estava confusa, mas deu um jeito logo de ajeitar a situação.

- Quem diabos é você? Onde está o dono dessa nave?

- Ex- dono, diga-se, gracinha...

- Não estou pra brincadeiras. – Faye deu um tiro de advertência na nave. – Responda.

- Ei!...Eu respondo! Ele, ele, ele está na Terra. Num bar. Agora me deixe em paz. – Saiu mudando de direção, tentando enganar, mas não conseguiu. Faye deu outro tiro, e conseguiu ficar, lado a lado com a nave. – "Ela é incrível" ... O que você quer?- disse o rapaz em uma mistura de medo e raiva.

-Quero que você me leve ao do no dessa nave, agora!

- Ele..

- Agora!

- Tu..tudo bem! Eu o vi num bar da Terra..mas não sei se ele ainda pode estar lá, sabe como é... – O rapaz só viu o olhar de Faye e imediatamente a levou ao bar em que havia se encontrado com Spike.

Faye observava, aquele pequeno planeta azul, e imaginava se encontrar com ele o quanto antes. Não agüentava a ansiedade. Iria vê-lo após um ano. Pensava na sua aparência. Os cabelos continuariam iguais? As roupas? O olhar? "_...O que eles vêem... não é a verdade". _Por instantes ficou fora de si. Mas voltou a si, e ficava de olho naquele rapaz que seria o único caminho até Spike.

**I'm looking for a place**

**I'm searching for a face**

**Is anybody here**

**I know**

**Cause nothing is going right**

**And everythings a mess**

**And no one likes to be alone**

_**Estou procurando um lugar**_

_**Tentando encontra um rosto**_

_**Há alguém aqui, eu sei**_

_**Porque nada esta dando certo**_

_**Está tudo uma bagunça**_

_**E ninguém gosta de ficar só**_

- Porque não?

- Por que não? – Spike olhava pra bebida no copo – Por que eu os abandonei...alias, nem amigos eu sei se tenho, lar, nada...Você não entendeu nada que eu disse? E pare de me chamar de senhor. Spike, apenas Spike.

- Sim, se...Spike. Não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas..ficar bebendo e fumando não vai resolver os seus problemas, fazer com que a solidão, vá embora. Não pensa em voltar em ser um caçador de recompensas? Isso ajudaria muito. Não daria uma razão pra viver, porém, agitaria sua vida.

- Agitar? Você acha que eu preciso de _agitação_?- perguntou em tom irônico. Eu...Bah! Não vou tentar me explicar! Mais uma bebida...

- ...Ninguém gosta de ficar só, Spike. Você está fugindo de algo que nem sabe se vai acontecer. Não tem por que eles te abandonarem.

- ...Não? Todos nós nascemos sozinhos e morremos sozinhos. Faz algum tempo que eu não vejo um rosto conhecido. Voltar até lá, seria...

**Isn't anyone trying to find me**

**Wont somebody come take me home**

_**Não há ninguém tentando me achar?**_

_**Ninguém virá me pegar em casa?**_

De repente, ouvem-se sons de naves pousando em frente ao bar. Em uma noite fria e silenciosa, em que alguma coisa, mudaria.

- E..ele estava aí! Posso ir agora?

- Não, você desce comigo!

- Não posso! Eu roubei essa nave, você acha que eu seria estúpido o suficiente..

- Você já foi estúpido ao me trazer aqui! Desça se não quiser que eu estoure seus miolos com um único clique.

- A...A senhora que manda.

- Não sou senhora, idiota.

Ambos desceram da nave

Dentro do bar...

- Que diabos é isso?

- Bem, algum caçador querendo beber depois da caça. Eu fazia isso...- Spike olhou para fora e tremeu, reconhecia a nave. – Não pode ser...

- O quê...?

Spike andou até a porta do bar em passos ansiosos e receosos. Faye? Era mesmo ela?- "Como diabos? O que ela? Por que?" Não conseguia ordenar os pensamentos.

Tremia. Não entendia por quê.

Faye olhava pra porta do bar e não sabia se deveria entrar ou não. Hesitava, mas sabia que não poderia desistir. Lembrava das palavras de Jet. – "Só saio daqui com ele!..mas será que ele está aqui?" - É aqui?

- Sim, sim...posso ir?

- Depois que...- Faye não pode completar a frase.

Chegou à porta e deu de cara com Spike. Choque. O tempo parou.

Os dois se encaravam sem acreditar estar olhando um para o outro. Era real? Estava realmente acontecendo? As pernas dos dois começaram a andar um em direção ao outro.

**Its a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Wont you take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I dont know who you are**

**But I'm, I'm with you**

**I'm with you, yeah**

_**Está uma maldita e fria noite**_

_**Estou tentando decifrar esta vida**_

_**Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão**_

_**E me levar a algum lugar novo?**_

_**Nem sei quem você é, mas eu estou com você**_

_**Estou com você**_

Silêncio. Era tudo o que ocorria, os dois ficaram se encarando..não sabiam o que fazer. Mas Faye, voltou à realidade, conseguiu dar dois passos e colocou a sua arma no queixo de Spike, e com o rosto rente ao dele, e com a voz baixa, disse:

- Por que você fez isso, por que? Simular, mais uma vez a própria...

- Faye..eu...Eu..fiquei com medo apenas isso..Pensei que...

- Calado! – Ela olhou firme pra ele. – Me de um motivo pra não te matar, de novo?

- Er...vou morrer mais uma vez.

O ladrão se levantou, e correu pra nave de Spike,e tentou fugir. Faye e o dono da nave, tentaram correr atrás dele, mas ele conseguiu fugir. Spike gritava para ele parar, mas era tarde demais, assim, Faye o puxou pelo colarinho e ambos entraram na nave dela. Spike nem teve tempo de se despedir do garçom, com qual tivera uma boa conversa, algo que ele não tinha há um bom tempo. Mas acenou, teve a resposta do garçom, assim Spike voltou ao espaço. Na nave, apertada, Spike, ficara entre as pernas de Faye, de cara com o seu decote, pensava naquela situação, enquanto Faye obrigava-o a olhar para outro lado

- Acho que eu não tenho opção...

- Droga, você devia cortar o seu cabelo!

- Incrível como você não mudou...só reclama...

Entre diálogos e perseguições, conseguiram recuperar a nave de Spike. Já em solo de outro planeta, o ladrão foi capturado pela policia, e os dois caminhavam em direção às suas naves. Mas Spike parou Faye:

- Não vou voltar pra Bebop. – disse ele, que em resposta ganhou o olhar de Faye pra si, assustado, mas não surpreso.

- Como é? Por que não?

- Eu já estou morto...não posso voltar...

**Oh why is everything so confusing**

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh**

_**Por que está tudo tão confuso**_

_**Talvez esteja ficando louco**_

_**yeah, yeah...**_

- O quê?

- Não vou voltar...Jet, não tenho o direito de olhar pra ele...e outra, eu não sou mais mercenário...eu – Ele não teve nem tempo de completar a frase, recebeu um soco de Faye, e que o fez cair sentado no chão. Altura não foi o problema.

- Você vai voltar comigo! Ta entendendo! Você pensa que pode fazer isso? Surgir e depois simplesmente desaparecer da vida das pessoas, que querem ver você bem? Quem você pensa que é? Acha que tem esse direito? Pois eu vou dizer, Spike Spiegel, você não o tem! – gritava ela, e Spike só ouvia com os olhos arregalados- Jet, e eu estamos esperando você há muito tempo, sem saber se você estava vivo ou morto! E agora acha que eu simplesmente vou deixar você ir? – Ela sentou-se em frente a ele, agora se olhavam da mesma altura. Ela pegou nas mãos dele. – Você já ficou morto por um bom tempo, agora, que tal começar a viver um pouco?

Spike não sabia o que responder. Por um lado concordava com Faye, queria voltar, retomar uma nova vida. Mas o fato do passado lhe perseguir sempre, quase morrer tentando matar Vicius, ver Júlia morta, imaginar que nunca teria paz, o deixavam em dúvida.

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Wont you take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I dont know who you are**

**But I'm, I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

_**Está uma maldita e fria noite**_

_**Estou tentando decifrar esta vida**_

_**Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão**_

_**E me levar a algum lugar novo?**_

_**Nem sei quem você é, mas eu estou com você**_

_**Estou com você**_

Faye apoiou sua cabeça no peito de Spike, que acariciava seus cabelos.

- Eu demorei a admitir isso pra mim mesmo, mas eu... Faye, a verdade, é que esse tempo todo eu senti a sua falta...

- Idiota...- Ela levantava a cabeça – Você é mesmo um idiota...

Encararam-se mais uma vez e o inevitável aconteceu, os lábios, que se desejavam há tanto tempo, se encontraram. Entregaram-se num beijo, que entregou todos os sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro. Uma chuva começava, e os dois estavam molhados. Olhavam-se sorrindo.

- Estou pronto pra voltar pra casa. Pronto pra voltar pra Bebop. – dizia Spike pra si. Entrou em sua nave, e pelo comunicador, Faye brincou:

- Não vai fugir de mim, hein?

- Vou sim! – E acelerou e voltou para o espaço mais uma vez.- E ela não me alcança! – Ria sozinho, até que sentiu um estrondo na parte traseira da nave. Era Faye, e ela o ultrapassou, lançando uma corrente, prendendo a nave de Spike.

- Não brinque, de mim, você não foge mais!

- Ta eu desisto...

E assim voltaram pra Bebop. E lá para surpresa tanto de Faye quanto de Spike, viram Ed e Ein, junto com Jet, esperando por eles. Mais uma vez, o grupo se reunira de novo. E Spike, depois de tanto tempo, estava feliz. Olhava para seus amigos, e para tudo que eles representavam em sua vida. Estava de volta pra casa.

Fim.

**N/A: Meu Deus! Finalmente consegui terminar essa fic! Não conseguia escrevê-la de jeito nenhum! Comecei, esbocei, apaguei...enfim, agora finalmente consegui! Dark Faye, me desculpe pela demora . . Sei que pediu desde o início do ano, e eu nada. . . Espero que goste. . Mas eu fiz o melhor possível. O melhor que eu pude. Quero agradecer ao Zed Mako, por me agüentar no MSN, pedindo pra revisar e por me dar o review. A June Briefs, por ter betar minhas fics. E principalmente ao Maioki, que me betou nessa fic. Me ajudou MUITO! Muito Obrigada! **

**E à todos vocês, feliz Natal! Bjos.**

**Arjuna.**


End file.
